Doki Doki Literature Club : Coding Uprising
by McDrift
Summary: An Evil Lord Called Code Breaker Has Brought Viruses In The World Of Doki Doki Literature Club. Monika and Arnold both try to reach the Code Breaker's palace before their world is nothing but ashes. Deleting In Progress...


**Chapter 1: Monika's Home**

Just a normal day at the literature club. They've managed to obtain a few more members thanks to the festival. Monika was surprised at the so many members all interested in the same goal. "OK everyone, here's Monika writing tip of the day, A poem is only a poem if you put your heart into and you love making them. If writing a poem gets too hard just put down what ever comes to mind. OK! I thinks that's it for today! Great job!" Exclaimed Monika. Everyone said goodbye to one another and took their leave. Whilst Monika was on the way home, she encountered a boy who she was completely aware had a crush on her, the boy's name being Arnold. "Hello my sweet Monika you are looking fabulous today" said Arnold. "Arnold! I'm little busy today I have poems to write and events to organized. Can you annoy me another day?" Asked Monika in a very serious tone. "Well, maybe I can give you a hand" Arnold assisted. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm perfectly capable of doing this on my own!" Exclaimed Monika as she pushed Arnold out the way. "She'll fall for me one day" Arnold Whispered to himself. Monika finally arrived at her home. Monika's home was really futuristic she lived in a humongous house with most of her family members. Three little sisters, two little brothers, one older brother, Mom and dad, two aunts, three uncles and, believe it or not, her dad built an advanced robot that can interact with humans very well. Monika's little sister, Sora, who was 8 years old with bolnde hair and green eyes, she's pretty much a gamer girl. "Finally, your home! Wanna load up the console and play some charge ball" Asked Sora. "I can't, I 've got a lot to do today, ask Ray-ray instead" Monika suggested. Ray-ray is Monika's 5 year old brother who is actually the snitching type and get's upset about the little things. "But Ray-Ray can't even play charge ball" Sora Moaned. Monika just sighed and walked off to her room, waiting for Sayori's arrival.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Poltergeist In The Code**

Sayori finally arrived at home. They were working for quite a while. Monika's mom walked in, offering some food after hours of work. "Here's some cookies to if you're hungry" said Monika's Mother. "No thank you mom. I think we can manage" said Monika. Sayori put her hand on Monika's shoulder and said "I wouldn't hurt to have a little brunch will it?" Asked Sayori. Monika just moaned and accepted it. "Fine" Said Monika. Monika's mom put the plate on the nearest desk and left the room. "WOW! Your moms really nice! My mom rarely bakes any thing delicious for me" said Sayori trying to hold in any tear to fall out. "Sorry to hear that Sayori. If you want you could always come to my house for any treats, before it all gets eaten" said Monika. "Thanks but do worry, I can manage. After 2 hours of filling out papers and writing poems, Sayori was finally on her way home. Sayori also managed to encounter Arnold. Strangely enough, Arnold was hiding in the bush. "Arnold, why are you hiding in the bushes?" Sayori said as she pulled a slight giggle. "I over these strangers who said they were after Monika!" Explained Arnold. "Why would they go after Monika" Asked Sayori. "I'm not sure. They started talking about coding and a beast and well...that's about it. Apparently, they were spying on my sweet Monika and saw her do something on usual" Arnold said in a determined voice. "I keep on the look out too..but...you still haven't explained why your in a bush outside Monika's house" Sayori back to same subject. "In case they come back again. I'm gonna be here all night!" Said Arnold. "Okaaaaay...um stay safe" said Sayori as she was walking back to her house. On the way back, Sayori saw a dark figure shaped like Monika but looked more lifeless. The dark figure didn't move, until, Sayori took a few more steps forward. Meanwhile at Monika's house, Sora was playing Monika's other two bay twin sisters by pulling funny faces, leaving Monika with absolutely nothing to do. Ray-ray was playing Graphic 9 (Futuristic Console), Roger, Monika's older brother, wasn't even home and Toby, Monika's second younger brother, was asleep. Monika slept on the coach awaiting the next day. However, Monika's bracelet started glowing. After that event she rushed into her room and locked the door. She brought up the code system for the intire universe that she lives in and couldn't change any of it. "Looks like there's a poltergeist in the code" Monika Said to herself.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Venture Into The Controlled**

Monika left her room only to see that her family was missing. "This can't be good" said Monika. She walked outside only to see that there were no stars in the sky and no clouds in sight. Arnold was asleep in bushes. "Hey Arnold!" Monika yelled. After that action, Arnold woke up extremely quick. "Oh no! I fell asleep" Said Arnold as smacked his hand on his head. Monika just didn't bother to ask what he was doing in the bushes. "Arnold, you seen anything strange?" Asked Monika. "Yeah! These strangers said they want to take something from you involving codes and beasts" said Arnold. "The Universe source code" Monika whispered to herself. "What?" Arnold asked. "Nothing! Gotta go!" said Monika as she sprites off in the distance. Arnold just scratched his head and followed from behind. Eventually, when Monika THOUGHT nobody was around, she summoned a portal that lead to a ocean of codes. "This place looks incredible!" Arnold yelled. Monika turned around and had a shocked look on her face. "ARNOLD! How did you get in here?" Asked Monika with hands on her hips. "Never mind that! How on earth do you have access to all of this?" Asked Arnold. There was silence for about a minute. Monika received a phone call from Sayori. She answered. However, there was wasn't any talking just a quite screaming sound. "Who is it?" Asked Arnold. "It says its from Sayori...but it doesn't sound like Sayori picked up the phone" said Monika. Monika put the phone down and began searching for any thing suspicious in the source code of her universe. After hours of searching, she finally found one code, a code that didn't have a command. The code was red and didn't have a name. "This can't be good" said Monika with a worried face. "What can't be good?". Asked Arnold. WOW! Your curious. Someone has messed around with the source code and now there's a beast roaming around the universe" Monika explained. After that event, Monika sent them both back to the original universe only to see that things started deleting. Monika was scared but not surprised. "I can't believe we were living in code!" Said Arnold who ran into a bush, which was completely useless knowing it wasn't going to be there very long. Building were getting thrown around and the ground was tiering apart. "I'll need to get virtual palace, but getting there isn't gonna be an easy task" said Monika as she turned to Arnold who was quite terrified of her. Then Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri came running in the distance. "This has gotta to be the most unthinkable dreams ever" said Sayori. "Hate to say it but this is no dream...I think" said Monika. "So what happens now?" Natsuki asked. "I'll be venturing some place else" said Monika. Then Arnold jumps out the bush in determined pose. "Not without me your not!" Arnold said in such "Even if you do kind of creep me out". "Uh...thanks I guess" said Monika as she crossed her arms.

Deleting progress 17%

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting The Virus**

Thus began Monika journey to find Virtual Palace. "The only problem is its out of this world" Said Monika. "So where have we been walking for the past half an hour?" Asked Arnold. "If your gonna complain you might as well turn back" Said Monika very seriously. "Are you kidding? I need to keep you safe" said Arnold. Monika just rolled her eyes and carried on walking. Then the ground started shaking and sky began ripping off like wallpaper. Then Monika saw Sora in the distance crying. She ran up to her. "Sora, what wrong? Where is everybody else?" Monika asked whilst holding Sora holding on shoulder. Sora just shook her head and said "It's not like this would happen everyday" Said Sora. Monika removed the tears from Sora eyes. "Monika are you like...some god!?" Arnold asked. "No. I guess I was just given the power to become self aware. I don't think it came my parents though" said Monika. "Sora you should probably go to Sayori's house, she'll keep you safe for now and Arnold this is probably where we part ways" said Monika. Arnold just stood there and Monika just ran off. "That's what you think" Arnold mubbled to himself and began following Monika again. When Sora was on her way to Sayori's house, she found a piece of paper the was named %%%%%%%%%%%. "That's strange, why does it have someones information on it" Sora asked herself, then a hand reaches out to Sora's shoulder then and whispers in Sora ear "Nothing Is Real..." then they fade away. Sora turns quickly in fear only to see that they have disappeared. "This piece of paper really put me through a lot. Surly there's more of these" Said Sora as she started walking the opposite way of Sayori's house and began to find the rest. In the distance was a dark figure hovering above. In more description, they had 8 red eyes, stood like a human being and voice was like a teenage boy that had a slight echo. "Too many ants to eliminate. Soon this will be nothing _but_ nothing. If only Monika could see the code the was with her the whole way" The dark figure said to himself and disappeared. During Monika and Arnold's adventure, they finally reached to the end of town. It as dark out and they had no shelter. "Well looks like we'll just have to rest on the grass for now" said Monika. "W-w-we d-d-didn't even bring any food" said Arnold whisky shivering. "Quit your whining Arnold! YOU didn't bring any food, luckily, I've still have my pack lunch" said Monika as she pulled out a large box from her back pack. "What do you have?" Arnold questioned whilst leaning over to peek. "I have 3 orange juices, an apple, 4 tuna sandwiches & 2 Bars" Monika answered. They split it between the two of them and began to rest for tomorrow.

Deleting progress 46%

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Tangled Arnold**

The sky became bright, the sun was already deleted sadly. Arnold woke up only to see that Monika wasn't beside him. "Where did she go?" Arnold asked himself and began searching for her. Arnold had no idea where he was going, mainly because of the fact that he was surrounded by trees, but he stilled went to find her. After 10 Minutes of searching, Arnold found himself tangled in ropes. "Hey! What's going on!?" Arnold yelled. After that, a girl who looked the same age as Arnold walked out of the shadows. "Ha! I knew this trap would come in handy" The girl said jumping up and down. "But what could you possibly want with me?" Arnold asked. "Well...you seem pretty cute and all of my friends have boyfriends. It would be really embarrassing to not return with one" the girl answered. "Jeez I hope you find one soon" said Arnold, terrified for his life. The girl jus shook her head and said "What do you mean 'find one soon' obviously your gonna belong to me...before this world is nothing but ashes" said the girl. "Well I belong to someone else already and I don't know you so..." Before Arnold could finish his sentence he was interrupted. "My name is Rudy, Princess of the Virtual Palace, Owner of the values that keep this world together" said Rudy. "YOUR the Princess of the Virtual Palace. So why is the world still coming apart?" Arnold asked. "Because someone has stolen my mother's code key, without it we can't really do much" Rudy explained. Arnold put his hand on his chin, thinking of all the possible places where it could be, then he got an idea. "I might know who took it, but first, let down please" said Arnold. Rudy untied the rope, sending Arnold to fall on the ground. "So tell me where it is" Rudy demanded. "One of the poltergeists has it surely" Said Arnold. After Arnold said that, Monika came walking in. Rudy glaced at Monika. "Arnold! Where did you go? I've been..." Before Monika could finished, she glaced at Rudy. "Arnold, who's this" Monika said with an unhappy face. Rudy answered for him. "My name is Rudy, princess of the Virtual Palace" Rudy said so confidently. Monika raised an eye brow and rolled her eyes. "If that's true then what are you doing outside the palace?" Monika asked. Rudy started to sweat. "Well...that's...no of your business!" Rudy shouted. "Well we're trying to find the Palace to save the Universe" said Monika. "That's impossible! Our Code Key!" Said Rudy. "Probably got taken by one of the poltergeists. We can't trap them since they are intelligent beings" Said Monika as she started to drag Arnold's arms, but Arnold didn't resist. "Hey come back! That's my Boyfriend!" Said Rudy. That sentence made Monika freeze in anger. "I don't think so, he's belongs to me now!" Exclaimed Monika. Rudy started running off crying. Arnold looked at Monika. "Monika! You do care!" Said Arnold as he rapped his arms around Monika. "Thanks for sticking with me up to this point, but do you think I just ruined Rudy's dream" said Monika. "Kinda" said Arnold. Monika started thinking. "I know what would make her friends appreciate her! If she came back to palace with the code key" said Arnold. "Well! We better act fast. We have less than 3 hours. I hope my family is OK" said Monika.

Deleting progress 67%

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Rise Of Zero's Wrath**

At a palace that was opposite the Virtual Palace, were all the viruses that caused the world to brake apart. The ruler, The Code Breaker, was able to change the Code Key's location. "Now _that's_ out of the way, all we have to do is wait" said The Code Breaker. "But what if Monika makes here in time?" Asked one of the guards. "Seriously? A president of a Literature Club?" Another guard joked. The Code Breaker stood up. "JOKE ALL YOU WANT! BUT THE MINUTE SHE GETS IN HERE, THE KEY WON'T BE HERE FOR VERY LONG" The Code Breaker Shouted. Back with Monika and Arnold on their way to stop Code Breaker, Monika began to collapse on the floor. Arnold turned around in shock. "Monika!? What's wrong?" Arnold asked in panic. Monika didn't say anything back, instead she just moaned on the floor. Arnold pulled his hand out signaling Monika to grab it. "Looks like we definitely need to hurry" said Arnold. "What do you mean? If do disappear, won't you continue?" Asked Monika with a worried expression. Arnold shook his head rapidly but then clenched his fist. "I won't let you down!" Said Arnold. Monika smiled and nodded. They continued to stop the code breaker. During their venture, the dark figure appeared right in front of them, holding Sora by the shirt. "Dang! Please don't hurt her...who ever you are" Monika begged. "Just call me...'Zero'...which is the amount your world will be" said The Dark Figure. "Notsogreat to meet you Zero. Now, if you don't mind I would like to have my sister and the rest of my family back!" Monika demanded. Arnold stood next to Monika for protection. Zero let go of Sora. "Enjoy your last moments...because their are very few left" said Zero and disappeared. "That's what he thinks. Code Breaker's Palace is right there" said Monika. "Not gonna lie...I don't feel as determined as before" said Arnold. Monika just stands there thinking about and just released something important. "If one thing I know about Code Breakers is that they hate glitches" said Monika. "That's how I feel about video games" said Sora. "Exactly!" Exclaimed Monika. Arnold just scratched his head. "So your saying you could glitch the key out without him seeing?" Asked Arnold. "No way! I'm the Code Key" said Monika as she closed her eyes...

D̶̛͉̮͔͕͍͇̜͓̥̰̼̤̤͔̖̭̟͕̭͓̝̞̣̰͎̦̝̐̔́̓̾̀̏́͑͊̽͌̾͌͆͐̾̌̐̈̒̐͐́̾̈́̈́̈́̽̚͜͝ȩ̸̢̨̫̟͕̘̳̪̣͓̻̲͇̙̼̱̲̲͓̝̪́͊́̇̄̈́̈́͂̌̐̑̏̀̑̈̃̌͑̈́̀̎̌̏̚͘͝͝ͅl̵͎̱̺̇͋̏̊̈̈̒̏̑̀̎̓͂̾͗̎̕̕͜͝e̴̹̥̻͔̹͚̟͍̖̠̥͊́͆̋̑̓̊͂͌͂̅̈́̀̓̇̓̎͛͛̔̓̿̈́͒̑̀͊̓̉̇̅͒͐̈́́͝͝͝ț̴̡̨̛́̀̇̀͛̏̐̅͌͂̎̏̀̂̄́̅͒̆̈́̎͆̚͘͘͜͜į̴͇͙͚̥͖̻̘̹̺͇̰͐͋̀̅̈̀̕͜ͅn̵̡̛̥͍̜̰͉͖̩͉͓̣̮̠̱̻̰͕̣̬͍̥̞͙̝̱͈̲͈̟̳̱̺̣̞͂͊̀̽͛̔̓̔́͋̍̊̾͆͆́̐̃̉̾͘͝ģ̷̢̡͉̭͚̳̝̰̲̘͍̯͖͕͇̹̜̺̣̰̼̣̘̪̩̇̽̂̚͝ͅ ̵̧̨̡͍̲̳̖̦̜͖̼͔͖̝̪̳̝͉̠͙̜̆͂̃͂̏̂̐̀̍̑͂̀̅̒̀̎̓͑̑̑̄́̀͂̊̍́̅̋̐̋̚͘͜͝ͅͅp̸̨̧̢̧͔̟̱̼̱͉̲̘͖̝̲̰͖̜̙̫̙̙̱̟̣̳̦͖̼̝͙̻͎̹̺͖̾̅̂̑͌̅̒͆̋̔̿̅̒̄͊̇͆̑̈́̋̓̌̽̽̌͂͂̎͂͘̚͜͝͝ͅr̸̥̫̜̲͖̳̣͖͎̳̟͇͙̘̘͈̗̞̲̩̲̜̯̊͌͊̀̍̏͂̈́͒͆͘͜͜͠ͅͅò̶̧̡̡̡̳̘̙͍̞̖̲̞͉͇̙̮̼͍̭̜̝͓͓̩̖̼̦̘̟̤̳̟̠͑̒͒̒̉̂̒͒͘͜͝g̵̨̢͕̯̘̖̋̏͊́̓̐̈̓̉͊̇͗̇̐̓̑͛̎̔̋͊͛̔̓̀̓̚͘̚͝r̴̛̳̰͎̜̟̀͆̈́̀͗̄̈̄͒̓̕ę̸̜̫̻̪͙͍̱̱̪̉͂̅̓̈́̓̐̍̅͑͒̈́̓̈́͐̐̈́̋̓̉̑͋͋̕͘̕͝s̷̟̯̫͉̬͈͍̭̩̭͕̪̘̪͍͖͔̯̮͔̪̗̘̠̥̪̀͂͆͒̏̉̎̾ͅṣ̶̡̨̛̹͔̪̗͚̥͉̪̗͉̦̮̳̹̣̘̜̠̘̟͎̥̦̤̼̜̉̄̽͋̆̋͒̈́͂̾͆̆̐̍̍̋͋̀̋̊͒͛͝͝ͅ ̴̛̥̟̤̎͗̀̿͗̾͑̃͛́̏̈́̊̓̌̋̓̓̐̈́̿̈́͂͝9̴̛̤͉͇̑̌̂͌̅̓̉́̂͌̑̃͌͆̍͛͒̀͂̍̃̈́̈̊͛͊͛̊͛̉̚̕9̵̡̢̨̛̛̩͕̼͚͚̻̜̳̤̤̙͔̫͓̼͕̬͈̙̝̱͈̩̤̟̰̮̯͍̰̰͔̺̀̒̈́̀̈́͒̇͑̉́̀̃̔̉̔͒̋̌̊̂̇͂̓̕̚͘̕̚͜͝͝ͅ%̷̨̡͎̖͈̟͎̬̙̮̺̞̖̬̜̇̄́̌̓̋̿͂̊͂͘̚͠

* * *

 **Chapter** **%̴̢̢̨̨̧̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̡̡̧̡̛̛̘̝̰͎͔͙͙̘̰̮̰̠͈̙̤̠͇̥̼̤̱̭̝͍͓̮̖͕͔͍̞̺̣̭̙̗̫̘̖͙̹͍͓̖͔͍̠̻̺̹̦̩̫̜̼̠̪̲̝̣̖̥̝̪̬̮͉̩͚̪͈̙̞͍̭̗̰͍̝̼̹̟̺̤͖̫̬̭͕̠̩̹͔̩̞̥͈̻̘̲̦̜͇̯̻̤̼͖͉̝̺̹̜̘͉̭͎̲̠̝̦̪̯̯̹̘͎̩̼͖̙͖̼̹̭̲͒̂́̇̾̉̾́̆͛̋̄͌̏̽̾͒̀̀̈͂̒͐̒͌̈͌̃͑́̉̈́̔̀́̎͐͛̉̄̅̍̾͗̀͛̓̈́͗̀͒̃͗̈́́́͊̿̓͆͑̓̈͂́̂̈́͐̃͛̈̎́̂̋͛̈́̀̽̏͊̿͂̐̂̐̈́́̀͌̄̈͂̀̾̑̔̀̀̎͆̈́̍̅͌̈́̿̀̀̇̅͑̊̈́̍̿̇̄̂͒̈́́̉̈͛̕͘͘͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅ%̷̨̨̡̧̨̨̢̧̨̡̧̡̬̲̫̻̤̭̹̰̥̰͓̳̗̩͖̺̙͍̗̳͍̹̼̪̺͕͓̬̫̪̹̣͙͍̯̯̟͙̱̗̯͇̖͔̗̻̙̘͚̥̘͙̳̣͇͇̤̯͙̰̘͚̯͙̭̠̹͕̼̳̲̗̜̫͉̩̺̩̗̠̳͕̟͔̙̫̙̟̬̩̜̭͇͉̹͚̺͖̠̮͙͉̤̯͍̘̖̙͈̘̰̻̥̣̬͕͈̫̗̖̭̹̫͈͍̤͈͍̹̻͔̬̞̹͈̞̊̄͐̀̈̿͜͜͜͝ͅͅ%̷̛̛̥̮͔̬͐́̑̒̏̔̽͑̐́̈̈͑͂͌͒̃̎̓́̑̈͑̄͐̋̐̈̔̈́̂͑̐͂̇̃̓̓̋́̿̉́͂̋͐̆͂̾̾̆̍̌̇̌̏̌̓͒̈̆̏͗͂͌̌͐́͊͆̿̉̃̀̌̐̋̆̉͊̂̾̿̽̊̿͊́̓̂̇̈́̅̑̏̓̏̿̓̾̒͋̀̀̊́́͐̂͑̾̓̀̈͗̍̑͛̿͋͐̔͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝%̷̨̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̢̢̢̢̤̼͈͕̟͓̥̮̞̠͓̖͔͓̖̜͈͖̰̻̥̗͔̭̘̲̺̞̘̫̹̗̱̝͕̗̫̠̻̭̞̮͓̪͕̗̥̤̫̹̰̥͙̖̬̙̤̟̤͈͔͍͎̼̩̜̹̩͖̭̞̭͍͚͖͙̳̰̺̼͕̱̹̤̤͓͕̱̼͓̩͖͖͓̩̹̩̩̣̲̤͕͉͎͚̭͕͍̫͕͇͔̲͉̦̠̳͖͓̼͖͉͇̠͖̖̝̬͔̤͈̺̘̬̯̦̖̰͕̪͚̂̒͊̇̑͑̈́͗̆̄̈́́͌̓́̌̏̉̃̈́̈́̅̍̊͐̕̚̚͝ͅͅ%̷̛͖̪͎̥͕̭̮̤̣̣̌̐̌͂̅̀͗̓̿̐͌̈́̽͂͋̓̾̈́̆̓͊͒͛͂̑́̾̈́̑͑͐́̽̑̌͛̎̓̍̀̾̂͂̀̽͒̂́̏͋͒͆͛̅́͐́̔͂̿̓̊̓̈́̊̄̽͂͊̋͊̉͗̐̈́̎̄̔͘̕͘̚͘̕̚͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅ%̴̢̡̧̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̢̛̱͓̱̣̗͕͖͚̟̯͍̥̱̬̙̗̣͕͍͉̞͈͙̖̻̫͍͖̼̬̬̗̦͓̹̰̤̱͖̪͖͇̘͈̬̮̗͓͍̬̺͈̝̺͙͙̞͍͚͙̰͖̝͓̪̟̞̣̩̻̭͉͙̘̝̩͔̥͇̘̹͖̝͕̖̪̦̯̫̜̝̹̹͖͉͚̗̫͉͇̪̝̼̘̟̣̠̰͔̣̦̦̙̼͉̥̰̼̯̫̜̙͙͓̼̮̩͉̝̻̖̻͖̎̀͐͌̎̒́͊̑̍̉̒̑͋̅̽̂͌̋̑̋́͗̈́̑̄̏̊͊̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ%̷̢̢̛̛̛̛̘̤̗̥̘͕̩̮͖̳̮̠̠͎̤̘̰̦̟̺̰̹̰̹̻̰̙̗͎͓̣͎̫̖̮̦͈͖̥̱͎̞̜̱̞̠͔̾̅͂́̏̈́̾́͋͆̾͂͐͛͆͐́̾̑͂̽͌̃͒͑̓́̒̇̎̒͐̇́̏͊͗͂͛̈́͋̑̀͐̐̐́̃̐̈̆̓̒̔͂͒̌̿̀̋̂͂̏̈́͂͌̿͋̆̃͛͐̊̇͑̓͛̓̂͒͒̾̐̅̇̀͊̔̒͊̐̒͋̈́͒͂̌͊̌͂̀̂̌̀̄̈́̈́̑͊̈́͋̎͋̌͛̉̆́͛̀̊̅͗̓͌͆̓͋͐̽͂̋̐͛̐̾̔̃͐̇̽̌̈́̑͘̕͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅ%̷̛̛̤̼̖͕͎̜̪̪̾̑́̈́͋͆̓̄̍͐̓̏̽͐͌̊̂͂͛͒͐̇̋̈́̌̅̊͒̈́̑͑̈̈́̀͊͆̐̐̊̄̐̈̍̾̍̂͗̉̇̐̓̀̈̍̈́̄̀̐̍̋͛͊̊̒̏̍̉̅̈̆̌͗̈́͑̅̌̋́̈̾͑̃̉́̀͆͛͂̋̑̓̓̅͐̑̓͌̿̀̈́͒̒̅͒̄̓̕̕̕͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝%̶̢̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̛̛̘̺̹̪̜̺̼͓̻̯̙̪̖̺͎̪͇̺̼̺̫͍͈̞̳̗͍̻̭̙̤̲̜̱͔̯̞̗̞̳͖̜̝͔̲͚̠̻̝̜̯͇̫̦͇̘̠̺͔͍̺̘̮̗̫̻̺͎̼̤̜̦̩̗̟͕̗̣̞̩̺̜͈̳͓̱̣͚̬̻͔̺̝͙̮̼̮̍̀̔̉͂̐̐͒̓̿̆̒̔̈́͒̋̃̍͐̊̂̽̌̏̈́̉̈͗̌̎͊̔̓͌̏̿͑̋͊̍̆̈́̀͑͊̽̽͑̃̽͑̀͒̀̈́̕͘̕̕͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ%̴̡̡͔̭̠̠̟͉̝̤͉̰̥̭̞͉͚̲̝̫̠͚̠̬͇̞̞̰̺̭̜͔̌̌͒͒̀͊̇̀́̋͆̀͛̃͂̅̏͊̐̈̒̑̃͒͌̓́̿͗̀̀̉́͒̈́̈́̏̌̾̐̾̈̈́́̋͋͆̽̈́͒͂̓͊̆͌͑̈̈͂́̈̌̇̈́͂̏̒͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͝%̴̢̧̨̧̬̲̦̠̼̥̯͍̫̠̤͈̣̪͎͎̰͚͖̪͚̼̠̠͕͕̭̞̞͓͙̣̗͕̙̺̥̫͔͍͙̘͉̹͍̘̼̤͔̜̰̄͛̏̂̈́̏͐̊̈́̋̐̈́̏̆̂̉̿̉̌͒̄̍͋̉̍͒̀͐̍͌̈́͛̇̏̈̀͐̋̐͑̂͗͛̈́̎̐̔̃͌́̽̄͂́̐̔̐͛͊̈̿̇̔̈̕̕̚̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠**

Monika was in pitched black demention. "Is this what it feels like to be a glitch." "This chapter doesn't even have a name" "It's time to be f**king hero and make things right...today" Monika had full control over the code system for now. Instead of scrolling through all the values she just rebooted everything. "Thank you Rudy" Monika vanished whilst everything reset.

R̶̭̥̲̼̩̭͕̈̂̈́̀̄͋̈̎̂͛͗̚͝e̷̡̤̥̱͍͗̉̀̿b̶̳͍̫̆̆̏̿̎̕͠ǫ̶̡̠̹̩͕̬͖̲͙̮̲͌̉̈́͐̂̂͂͜ơ̷̛͈̼̥̘̗̑͂͊̓̒̃͑͆t̸̢̩̻͔̻̫̱̐̀́̊̅́̉̀͂͝i̸̭͔͐͒͑̑̈̆̎̊͜n̸̡̳̙̮̘̟̹͈͖̹̻̞̔̒̒̿̋̏͆̀́̈́͝g̵͙̮̰͛̒̾̓̾͝ ̴̛̹̪͇͎͚̺̬͔̄̓̆̎̏̐͘P̵̻͕̻̯͍̫͓̞̹̄r̴̯͔͈͖̪̊̆̈́̄́͗̄̈́͗̾͜ͅͅͅó̸̱͍̬̲̜̭̻͗̅ͅg̴̱̻̑̽̈́̂͘͠r̵͔̱̜͕̱̪͐̅͊̐̑͊̀̿̍̕͜e̸̲̱̠̱͎̥̣̅̎́̏s̶̡̪̦̙̭͓̼͚̮̻̫̼͊̇̊͑̾͐͠s̸̨̧̱̦̤͚̣͔͂̎ͅ ̵͖͚̟͉̼̩̐͆̓͊̈́̂̀͝2̴̧͙̬̃̀̋̏̽̓͝͝͝1̵̡̢̧̢̥̰̦̼̥̤̠̇̈̈́̏%̸̛̛͇̪̜̩̬̣̝̻͚͆̈́͑̓̀̌͑͛͘͝ͅ

Ŗ̵̛̥̱̜̘̦͇͉̇͒́͊͋̕̚e̷̞̞̗͍͙͙̣̍͋͑͊̆̃̀́͘͜͝͝b̶̫̯͖̗̫̞̟͔̲͉̅̃̇́̒̒̀̅̋̏̕͘͝ͅo̵̝̘͙̙̖̜̓̒̈́͛̐̋̍̃̅́͝o̵̢̢̨̢͈͎͙̼͎̝̘̞̬͛̑́̔͌t̴̖̫͔̔̅́̿̚̕͠i̷̛̩̫̫̙͈̲̲̝̓͆͋̊͛̓̌̔͆̚̚̕n̴̫̱͕͎̳̝͉̓́̿̒ģ̶͔͓̗̳̣͍͐̽̀͋̆̒̈́̏͗͘͜͠ ̵̲͔̯͑̑̕P̵̧̖̥̰̼̣̜͗̓̒̑̆̅̌̎̐͌͜r̶̜̺̪̹̠̮͉͙̗͇͐̈́̓̈̏̌̌͘o̴̢̲̙̰̟̲̟̫͔̯̹̗͇̅̒̿̏̀͑̊̈̓͒̍̂g̵͓̹̦̯̟̙̰̑́̄̔̄̽̂̀͗̆͐͊r̸̤̦͍̬̠̗̂̀̂̏̈̒͊̂̅͘ę̴̛̳̩̥͙͔̪̱̙̈́͋̃͗͋̎͘͜͝͝ͅs̵̨͇̙̰̞͇̓̊̽͋͒̈́s̶̢̛͙̻͍̱̤͍̰͓͍͔͂̈́̃̾̈́͋̍̅̕̕͜͝ ̸̡̛͔̰͖̙̺̻͊̔̆̑̄͠ͅͅ3̴̨̙̪͖̭̖̠̈͋̀̇͂̋͜4̴̛̟̜̀̿̒̈́̊%̸̢̢͈̮̟͉̺̩̥̗̲͑̔̿̕͠

R̷̟̲̩̰͚͐̀͐̋̈́̈́͑̑͜͝ͅͅe̴͉̭̻̦͍̒̐͂̒̆̈́͘͘͜b̷̢̫͖̲̣̦̀͌́̆̈́̈́́̈́̚̕͝ö̷̘̫͙͔͎̻̖̻͜ȏ̷̢͇͖̬̼͕̻̣̙͍̭̅̎̃̑t̶̢̢̢̧̛̤͚̬̺̰̝̜͈̓̓̓̀͑̉͐͆͂͘i̶͓̠͘n̶̙͇̼̻̓ḡ̴̖̯͙̲̻͚̦͍̺̻̬̒̏̓͊͒̓͑̚ ̸̥̫̝̹͔̗̩͑̋̾P̵̤͋͌͂̃̿͑͒̓͂̅͠ŗ̷̩̝̀̉͆̈́̂͜ͅő̴̢͔̦̬̙̼ģ̷̨̲̞̠̻̃̉̎͒͌̿r̶̻͓̹̓̃̾̎͗̚͠e̴̗̮̻̖̰̞̊̋s̵̺̳͖̥̘̗͕͕̎̍̍̐̈́͆͛̔̚͘ṡ̸̻̊̊̈͋͛̎̏͊̈̚̚ ̶̬̼̖̹̰̳̇͋́̀͊̋̑̕ͅ4̵̫͉̮̅̋̎2̴̨̛̠̤̔͒̉̀́͑̊͑́%̴̣͔̻͈̉͆͗́̂̏̏͌̈͘

Rebooting Progress 55%

Rebooting Progress 67%

Rebooting Progress 73%

Rebooting Progress 82%

Rebooting Progress 97%

Rebooting Progress 99%

Reboot Complete

Loading Back Files...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Monika's Home**

Just a normal day at the literature club. They've managed to obtain a few more members thanks to the festival. Monika looked around at the sight. Monika smiled brightly. "What's made you so happy Monika?" Asked Sayori. "I'm just happy to be alive!" Monika exclaimed. " _Wait is this the beginning. Thank god. Now I can be more cautious and...I can give the ending Arnold deserves"._ "OK everyone, here's Monika writing tip of the day, A poem is only a poem if you put your heart into and you love making them. If writing a poem gets too hard just put down what ever comes to mind. OK! I thinks that's it for today! Great job!" Exclaimed Monika. Everyone said goodbye to one another and took their leave. Whilst Monika was on the way home, she encountered a boy who she was completely aware had a crush on her, the boy's name being Arnold. "Hello my sweet Monika you are looking fabulous today" said Arnold. Monika gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Arnold, as do you ,said Monika sweetly. Arnold blushed and said "WOW! I didn't expect you to fall for me that easily". Monika smiled. "I guess I was attracted to already" said Monika. They both kissed each other on the lips. A few months in the future, they got married and had a honey moon and everyone lived happily.

 **The End**

But a story never actually ends it just stops moving...


End file.
